


A Ride of Rides

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band), Soft Cell
Genre: BDSM, Gag, M/M, Teasing, im so not sorry for this, nevermind no im not, super short fic from me, well i kind of am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Trent Reznor sleeping with his favorite musicians. That's it. That's the series. More chapters being added.





	A Ride of Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the trash series. NO ONE WOULD WRITE MY RARE PAIR SO HERE WE ARE. also this is super short.
> 
> Title from the Soft Cell song "Sex Dwarf"

“Look at my little dolly,” Marc mused, entering the room.

Trent was chained with his hands above his head, restraints attached to the ceiling. What a fantastic little room he had found for them.

“Think you can hold your tongue now?” Marc asked, running a teasing hand down his lover’s chest.

Trent nodded and whined a little from behind the bit in his mouth. Marc reached his hands up to remove the gag from his mouth and let it hang around Trent’s neck. Trent let out a sigh of relief.

“Be a good boy,” Marc reminded him, cupping his cheek in his hand.

Trent nodded, mouth hanging open dumbly. There was a small amount of saliva around his mouth from the gag and the other man half smiled at it.

“How cute,” He sighed, running a thumb around the rim of Trent’s mouth, spit smearing onto his chin and lips, “Sweet boy.”

“Please,” Trent breathed.

“You beg so pretty… Don’t you know how pathetic that is?” Marc said, inspecting his chipped nail polish.

“But I was good,” Trent said, a hint of struggle lining his voice.

“Good boys don’t mouth off and beg pathetically, love,” Marc answered in a demeaning tone, placing a hand on his hip.

Trent was lost for words and stayed silent, closing his eyes.

“How about another hour? Maybe when I come back you can get off,” Marc said, painfully uninterested.

“But-” Trent was cut off by the gag being shoved back into his mouth and fastened behind his head.

“No buts… We can play once you start behaving,” Marc said.

With that, he turned and strutted away, blowing a kiss to the bound man before slamming the door behind him. 

Trent was in disbelief. He counted the seconds until Marc would return.


End file.
